Beamformers (or spatial filters) are used in sensor arrays (e.g., microphone arrays) for directional signal transmission or reception. A sensor array can be a linear array where the sensors are arranged approximately along a linear platform (such as a straight line) or a circular array where the sensors are arranged approximately along a circular platform (such as a circular line). Each sensor in the sensor array may capture a version of a signal originating from a source. Each version of the signal may represent the signal captured at a particular incident angle with respect to the corresponding sensor at a particular time. The time may be recorded as a time delay with a reference point such as, for example, a first sensor in the sensor array. The incident angle and the time delay are determined according to the geometry of the array sensor. Additionally, the captured versions of the signal may also include noise components. An array of analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) may convert the captured signals into a digital format (referred to as a digital signal). A processing device may implement a beamformer to calculate certain attributes of the signal source based on the digital signals.